


Palm to Palm

by TheCrowMaiden



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowMaiden/pseuds/TheCrowMaiden
Summary: My piece for the FFVII Fanworks Exchange!This is a gift for Chofi, who requested “Aerith and Tifa becoming closer over their similarities and differences”.I wanted to do a little wordless storytelling, hope it gets the point across!





	Palm to Palm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/gifts).




End file.
